This invention relates to chewing gums and bases for use in making chewing gums.
Many individuals prefer chewing gums that have natural, earthy flavors. For example, chewing gums containing natural gums have such flavor. However synthetic elastomers--used more frequently in gum bases because they are less expensive than natural gums --do not have such flavor. Chewing gums containing synthetic elastomers also contain added flavors and colorants (e.g. flavor acids such as citric or tartaric acids used typically for fruit-flavored confections, and natural and artificial colorants), but they still do not have a taste or color similar to chewing gums containing natural gums.
A compound that would cause a chewing gum containing synthetic elastomers (such as styrene-butadiene and isoprene-isobutylene copolymers) to taste similar to chewing gums with natural elastomers would be very beneficial. This type of compound would result in greater consumer appeal by offering synthetic elastomer-containing chewing gum products that are similar to the more expensive gum products that contain natural gums.